Tunne Rönnow
Tunne Rönnow war ein Sohn des Hauptmanns Nicolaus Rönnow (auf der Insel Æroe) und gehörte somit zum holsteinischen Adel SHRU Bd 16. Im Kampf um das Herzogtum Schleswig zählte sich das einflussreiche Geschlecht der Familien vam Koope und Rönnow - mit umfangreichen Besitztümern im Herzogtum - nach dem Nyborger Urteilsspruch von 1413 zu Anhängern König EriksBartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012), S. 99..Tunne Rönnow war außerdem, wie auch sein Bruder Eler Rennow, Mitglied im dänischen Reichsrat. In sträflicher Hinsicht quellennotorisch wurde Tunne Rönnow erst im Jahre 1426. Hier fordert Michael Juncfruwe vom Lübecker Rat Genugtuung wegen der Gefangenschaft, die er um zweier Lübecker Bürger willen von Tunne Rönnow erlitten habe LUB 1,VI. DCCXIX .__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Leben Namensvarianten: - Vorname: Tunne, Tünne, Timme, Tymme - Nachname: Ren(n)ow, Renower, Rønnow, Rönnau, Rennouw(en), Ronnow Lebensdaten: zuerst 1399 (noch als „Knappe“ bezeichnet), 1419 (als „Ritter“ bezeichnet), zuletzt erwähnt im Jahre 1426 Herkunft: Schleswig, Dänemark (Insel Æroe) Tätigkeitsgebiet: Ostseeraum Verwandtschaft: Sohn von Nicolaus/Claus/Clawes Ronnow („geheten Kreie“), Hauptmann auf Æroe, Grade Ronnow, Eler Rennow, Henneke (Kreye) Rennow Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: Schädigung (Gefangennahme) von Herr Michael Juncfruwe zusammen mit einem gewissen Greuerodes (1426) HUB 6, 719. Status: zunächst „Knappe“ (1399), später „Ritter“ (1419) Fahrgemeinschaften: Wlff Pogwysch (der Jüngere), Borchard Krummediik, Eggert Kule voghet to Gottrop, Nicolaus Becker (Schreiber?), Ritter Otto Sestede, Vitalienführer Heinrich Tarnewitz Auftraggeber: König Erich von Dänemark Geschädigte: Herr Michael Juncfruwe Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: siehe „Fahrgemeinschaften“ Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Tunne Rönnow findet als Sohn des Hauptmanns Nicolaus Ronnow in den hansischen Quellen zuerst im März des Jahres 1399 Erwähnung. In jenem Schriftstück bestätigt der Herzog von Schleswig, dem Schleswiger Domkapitel seine Privilegien, vor allem in Bezug auf die Gerichtsbarkeit seiner Hintersassen. Bei der darauffolgenden Aufzählungen dieser „truwen radgheven“ und „erbaren lude“ wird Tunne Rennow zusammen mit Herr Benedictus van Aluelde dem Älteren, Herrn Siuerd Dozenrode, Herr Wulf Pogwisch dem Jüngeren, Herr Nicolaus (vermutlich Tunne Rönnows Vater), Herr Hinrik, Herr Benedictus brodere gheheten van Aluelde, ryddere, dessen Kinder, her Nicolaus Bekker des vorscrevenen hertoghen capellan (der Schreiber), Eghard Kule voghet tu Gottrope, Borchard Crummedik, Wulf Pogwisch, als „knape“ und „radgheven des vorscrevenen heren“ genannt.· SHRU Bd 6, Nr. 1505''' * In einem Schreiben vom 25 Juli 1399 (zu Segeberg) bekunden die Erben und Vormünder der Kinder des Grade Rennow, dass der Teich zu Kellershagen zum Kloster Ahrensbök gehört.· '''SHRU Bd 7, Nr. 1545 * In einem anderen Schreiben des provst Henrik van dem See aus Schleswig, in welchem dieser die Übereinkunft mit Herzog Gerhard beendet, gehört Tunne Ronnow auch zu den „erabren luden“ und „ratgheuen des vorscreuen heren“, die am Ende des Schreibens aufgezählt werden.Diplomatarium Danicum: R. 4, Bd. 7, Nr. 27. * Im Februar 1414 verkaufen die Brüder Bertold (Graden Rennows Sohn) und Henneke Rönnau dem Priester zu Lübeck, Peter van der Linden, die Dörfer Lebatz und Borne. Auch hier wird Tunne Ronnow (dort: „Timme Rennow“) mit den beiden vorgenannten und weiteren (Eler Rennow, riddere, Henneke Ratlowe, Hinrick Wunnder, Detleff Wensyne, knapen) als Zeuge für die Aufrichtigkeit und den Wahrheitsgehalt des Schreibens genannt. * 1419 beschwert sich König Erich bei den Livländischen Städten über die von den Kolsteinischen Herren ihm zugefügten Gewalttätigkeiten. König Erich von Dänemark klagt über die während des von den Hansestädten gewährleisteten Friedens mit den Holstenherren erlittenen Benachteiligungen und Gewalttätigkeiten und wünscht, dass sie ihm Beistand leisten oder zu seinem Recht verhelfen. Hier wird Timme Ronnowen als Opfer aufgeführt.LUB 1,VI. Nr. DCCCII (802). * 1419 schreiben die zu Lübeck versammelten Ratssendeboten der Hansestädte an König Erich von Dänemark, dass die Ratssendeboten von Herzog Heinrich von Schleswig verlangt haben, dass er im Juni 1420 zu Schleswig einen Reichstag besuchen und den Frieden bis September 29 halten will, falls der König damit einverstanden ist. Herr Timme und Herr Eler Ronnowen werden als „juwer gnaden rade“ genannt.HR. 1, VII, Nr. 92. * Ab Anfang Juli 1426 begann König Erik von Dänemark, den mit dem Holsteiner Grafenhaus verbundenen Schleswiger Adel per Brief oder aber mit Waffengewalt zur Abtretung ihrer Gebiete an die dänische Krone zu zwingen. Die Ritter Otto Sestede und Timme Rönnow antworten daraufhin an Lübeck auf dessen Schreiben wegen des von Ludwig Greverode in Jesse Wittes Schiffe verlorenen Gutes, sie würden von König Erich von Dänemark belagert, wollen aber versuchen, seine beiden Bürger zu befrieden. Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S.112. * Der letzte Vermerk über Timme Rennow findet sich im Dezember des Jahres 1429 in einem Eintrag zu Segeberg, in welchem Herzog Adolf bekundet, dass das Kloster dem Bartold Rönnau das Kaufgeld für die Dörfer Lebatz und Borne (siehe weiter oben) erhöht hat.SHRU Bd 10, Nr.109.''' Dokumentation der Recherche Ohne Ergebnis gesucht in: * Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage 1431 - 1476, bearbeitet von Goswin von der Ropp (Duncker & Humblot, Leipzig 1870ff.). Abteilung 2, Bd. 1-7. * Hansische Urkundenbücher: Bd. 1-11. Verein für Hansische Geschichte (Hrsg), Duncker & Humblo, Leipzig 1876ff. * Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Verein für Meklenburgische Geschichte und Altertumskunde (Schwerin 1863-1907): Bd. 5-25. * Urkundenbuch der Stadt Lübeck Bd. 3-10, hrsg. vom Verein für Lübeckische Geschichte und Altertumskunde (Lübeck 1843ff.). * Hamburgisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Hamburg (Hamburg 1907ff.): Bd. 1-4. * Bremisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Bremen (Bremen 1873ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Regesten und Urkunden zur Geschichte des Klosters St. Georg in Stade von Jürgen Bohmbach (Hildesheim 1982). * Urkundenbuch der Stadt Oldenburg, hrsg. vom Verein für Altertumskunde und Landesgeschichte (Stalling, 1914ff.). Bd. 1-8. (diverse Personen mit dem Nachnamen „Ronnow“, doch nicht den Gesuchten) * Ostfriesisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Ernst Friedlaender (Vaduz 1968): Bd. 1-3. * Urkundenbuch der Grafschaft Oldenburg bis 1482 von Gustav Rüthning (Oldenburg 1962). * Preußisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Klaus Conrad (Marburg 1882ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Schleswig-Holsteinische Regesten und Urkunden, bearb. und hrsg. von Paul Hasse (Walluf 1972): Bd.1-16. * Monumenta Wittelsbacensia. Urkundenbuch zur Geschichte des Hauses Wittelsbach, hrsg. von Franz Michael Wittmann (München 1857-1861). Bd. 1 &2. * Svenska Riks Arkivetspergamentsbref Bd. 1&2 (Stockholm 1866-1868). * Dansk biografsk leksikon. Tillige omfattende Norge for Tidsrummet Kemik 1537-1814, hrsg. von Carl Frederik Brieka (Kjøbenhavn 1887ff.) * Diplomatarium Danicum. Danske Sprog- og Litteraturselskab (Kobenhavn 1958ff). Alle Bände durchsucht. * Scriptores rerum Danicarum '''medii aevi, partium hactenus inediti, partim emendatius editi, quos collegit/adornavit et publici juris fecit Jacobus Langebek, Bd. 6. , hrsg. Von Petrus Fridericus Suhm & Jacobus Langebek (Nendeln/Lichtenstein 1969). * Die Hansischen Pfundzollisten des Jahres 1368 (18.3.1368 - 10.3.1369), im Auftrage des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins, hrsg. von Georg Lechner (Lübeck 1935). * Norsk historisk kjeldeskrift-institutt: Diplomatarium Norvegicum (Oslo 1840ff.). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 5: Revaler Zollbücher und -quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Halle 1887). * Das Hamburger Pfundzollbuch von 1418, hrsg. von Rolf Sprandel (Köln 1972). * Der Stralsunder Liber Memoralis, hrsg. von Horst-Dieter Schröder (Weimar 1969). * Das hamburgische Pfund- und Werkzollbuch von 1399 und 1400, hrsg. von Hans Nirrnheim (Hamburg 1930). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 6: Hanseakten aus England : 1275 bis 1412 von Karl Kunze (Hildesheim 2005). * Das Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411, bearb. von Stuart Jenks (Köln 2012). (gefunden: Esbern Niclusson und Esborn Peterson). * Schuldbücher und Rechnungen der Großschäffer und Lieger des Deutschen Ordens in Preußen, hrsg. von Jürgen Sarnowsky: Band 1. Großschäfferei Königsberg I und Band 2. Großschäfferei Königsberg II (gefunden:). * Inventar des Archivs der Stadt Werl, hrsg. von Rudolf Preising (Münster 1971): Band 1 & 2. * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 8,9 und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 2a, 2aa und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Revaler Zollbücher und – quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Hildesheim 2005). (gefunden: Wyllem Hollender) * Lübecker Ratsurteile, hrsg. von Wilhelm Ebel (Göttingen 1955). Bd. 1-4. * Urkundenbuch der Kirchen und Ortschaften der Grafschaft Oldenburg, hrsg. von Gustav Rüthning (Stalling 1934). * Urkundenbuch des Klosters Osterholz, bearb. von Hans-Heinrich Jarck (Hildesheim 1982). * Regesten der Erzbischöfe von Bremen , bearb. von Günther Möhlmann (Hannover 1953), Bd. 2,1 & 2,2. * Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Stralsund von Otto Francke. Mit einer Einl. von Ferdinand Frensdorff (Halle 1875) * De rechtspraak van den graaf van Holland , hrsg. von Theodorus Riemsdijk (Kemik 1932ff.), Bd. 1-3. * Handelingen van de Leden en van de Staten van Vlaanderen, hrsg. Von Walter Prevenier (Brüssel 1959), Bd. 1. * Die Handelsbücher des Hildebrand Veckinchusen. Kontobücher und übrige Manuale, hrsg. von Michail P. Lesnikov (Köln 2013). * '''Medieval Source Material on the Internet: '''Chancery Rolls: - Calendar of the charter rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 2. – 6. - Calendar of the close rolls 1374-1377 – 1461- 1468. - Calendar of the fine rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 10 – 16. - The Gascon Rolls Project (1317-1468) (Oxford University/Liverpool University/King's College, London) - Calendar of Inquisitions Miscellaneous (Chancery) ... volume 6. & 7. - CIRCLE: A Calendar of Irish Chancery Letters, c. 1244-1509 (Irish Chancery Project, Department of History, Trinity College Dublin) - Rotuli Parliamentorum; ut et petitiones et placita in parliamento ... volume 3 1377-1399 Sonstiges Quellen * HR. 1, VII, Nr. 12, 86 § 21, 92 * HR 1, VIII, Nr. 90 * LUB 1,VI. DCCXIX & DCCCII * Diplomatarium Danicum: R. 4, Bd. 7 (27 & 29) * SHRU Bd. 10, Nr. 85, 109 * SHRU Bd. 7 (Bzw Regesten zu Band 6,2), Nr. 1505, 1506, 1545 Literatur Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012). ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Rönnow, Tunne